Element
An element is an attribute that is assigned to either a creature or to a damaging ability. Whenever a damaging ability with a certain element hits a creature with a certain element, the elements can affect the damage that is dealt to the creature. Instead of having an elemental attribute, both spells and creatures can have a Non-Elemental attribute as well. If an attack has the Non-Elemental attribute, or the target has the Non-Elemental attribute, elemental modifiers do not apply to that attack's damage calculation. Wu Xing The elements in DOMO are the Wu Xing of Chinese tradition. * Metal, also associated with snow, ice, and autumn * Wood, also associated with wind, air, and spring * Earth, also associated with mountains, earthquakes, and late summer * Water, also associated with rain, flows, and winter * Fire, also associated with heat, light, and summer The cycle of destruction Most monsters have an element, and because of this, they have a weakness against a different element, as determined by the Wu Xing cycle of destruction. *Metal chops Wood *Wood parts Earth *Earth dams Water *Water douses Fire *Fire melts Metal That means if you attack a Wood monster with Metal element you will inflict more damage. Elemental monsters also have a resistance to another element, as determined by the cycle of destruction in the reverse direction. For example, if you attack a Metal monster with Wood element, your damage will be decreased. The cycle of creation While element boosting, based on the Wu Xing cycle of creation, existed in the P2P version of DoMO, its only existence in the F2P version is in question form for the Level 30 Shaman Life Quest and in puzzle form for Hermione's quest. Formulas The value of element attack and element defense is 1% per point. Element Bonus Formula The formula takes the sum of the user's element attack and the target's element defense. If the sum goes above 100 (100% bonus), then the game takes the difference of the sum and 100 and reduces it by 60%. The final result occurs once 100 is added back in. bonus = (user's Elemental Attack + target's Element Defense) if bonus > 100, then (bonus - 100) * 0.4 + 100 Element Penalty Formula The elemental penalty multiplier is floored at 20% of the original damage, or 0.2 in this formula. Therefore, 80 element defense is sufficient enough to minimize elemental damage, or if the opponent has 80 element attack. Obtaining more than 80 element defense would only make the enemy hit you harder with the advantageous element. 1 - (user's Elemental Attack / 100) - (target's Elemental Defense / 100) Element Synergy Mechanics The highest elemental attack and defense values are used for element bonuses & penalties. If you had 100 Earth attack and 60 Metal attack, only the Earth attack applies. The same can be said with 150 Earth defense and 90 Fire defense; only the 150 Earth defense would apply. This number will be colored black while the rest of the stats will be grayed out. In the event where elemental values are tied, it will prioritize Metal, then Wood, then Earth, then Water. Therefore, Fire can never be the primary element when elemental values are tied. Normal attacks and physical skills all use your highest elemental attack. Magic skills use their own element attack values. If a magical skill and your highest elemental attack match, the magical skill will get boosted. For example, using a normal Fiery Cloud Wand with Heatstroke Hex will boost its Fire power from 50 to 90. Non-elemental magic attacks stay non-elemental. Element Values of Magic Skills and Monsters The elemental skills in Fencer's Elemental Attacks, Dancer's Different Dances, Shaman's Seasonal Magic, Sorcerer's Spells of The Five Elements, and Wizard's Explosive Runes all have an elemental attack of 50. Wizard's Scorching Scroll, Lightning Runes, Toppling Tremor, Acid Rain Scroll, Secret Charm of Searing Flame, and Secret Charm of Thorns have 25. Secret Charm of Rolling Thunder has 30. All other magical skills have an elemental attack of 0, therefore being non-elemental. Monsters usually have an elemental value of 1 in both attack and defense unless changed in some way. Bosses in D-typed Arena matches seem to have higher elemental values than 30. Altering Elemental Values Besides equipment, there are various items and skills that can alter yours and even enemies' elemental values. However, between each skill category, only one element can be active at a time. There are even further restrictions with asterisked (*) abilities. Abilities that increase Elemental Attack are: Self-buff: *Boundless Falling Leaves *Raging Torrent *Rolling Thunder *Burning Backdraft *Looming Mountain Team-buff: *Howling Wind* *Crashing Waves* *Cracking Thunder* *Roaring Inferno* *Crushing Landslide* Abilities that increase Elemental Defense are: Team-buff: *Secrets of the Metal Spirit* *Secrets of the Wood Spirit* *Secrets of the Earth Spirit* *Secrets of the Water Spirit* *Secrets of the Fire Spirit* Pet: *Puppet Metal Spirits* *Puppet Wood Spirits* *Puppet Earth Spirits* *Puppet Water Spirits* *Puppet Fire Spirits* *Make Metal Munchies* *Make Wood Munchies* *Make Earth Munchies* *Make Water Munchies* *Make Fire Munchies* Enemy: *Snow Shower** *Ides of March** *Tidal Torrent** *Heatstroke Hex** *Coming of Autumn** *Blizzard** *Blackthorn** *Acid Rain** *Summer Solstice** *Scorched Earth** Items that increase Elemental Attack are: *Metal Element Bronze Power Stone *Wood Element Bronze Power Stone *Earth Element Bronze Power Stone *Water Element Bronze Power Stone *Fire Element Bronze Power Stone Items that increase Elemental Defense are: *Metal Defense Pack *Wood Defense Pack *Earth Defense Pack *Water Defense Pack *Fire Defense Pack *Metal Bronze Armor Stone *Wood Bronze Armor Stone *Earth Bronze Armor Stone *Water Bronze Armor Stone *Fire Bronze Armor Stone *Mixed Candy Jar (random chance) *Only one of these marked skills may be active at a time. **Additionally, the debuff of the Seasonal Magic spells are ineffective against "important" boss monsters. References * Wu Xing at Wikipedia Category:Basics